O livro de contos de Konoha
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Estórias que você nunca tinha lido antes...Cada capítulo uma estória e personagens diferentes em situações diversas. Boa leitura e não se esqueça do review, obrigada!
1. Capítulo I: Nunca desista

**O livro de contos de Konoha**

**Prefácio: **Bem-vindo(a) ao livro de contos de Konoha, onde você encontrará várias estórias com seus personagens favoritos. A cada estória, um personagem diferente passa por situações que nunca foram contadas. Uma boa leitura e os personagens do anime Naruto não pertencem a mim, mas ao Kishimoto-_sama_(Exceto a personagem que aparece na estória do capítulo II)****

Capítulo I: Nunca desista

Era uma tarde chuvosa na vila de Konoha, o céu estava acinzentado com muitas nuvens negras também. A chuva estava grossa e pesada, e fortes trovões ecoavam por toda a vila.

- Ah...ah...ah... – Uma menina de cabelos curtos negro-azulado estava em um pátio comprido, com uma árvore bem no centro, parecia treinar arduamente, e parecia também que estava lá por horas. – Eu não posso desistir, quero ser forte e provar para meu pai que sou uma boa _kunoichi_ que carrega o nome dos Hyuuga.

Ofegante e já com as vestes sujas, Hinata continua seu treinamento, iria aperfeiçoar a técnica que ela mesma havia criado, o _Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_. De repente, uma pessoa aparece na varanda que dava acesso ao pátio onde estava a _kunoichi_, tinha cabelos longos castanho-amendoados e usava uma roupa toda branca.

- Hinata-_san_, é melhor entrar ou você irá se resfriar. – Fala Neji polidamente. – Seu pai que vê-la agora na sala principal da Mansão Hyuuga.

- Diga ao meu pai que estou treinando, por favor Neji! – Hinata para os movimentos que estava fazendo com as mãos e se vira para falar com Neji, que parece não dar ouvidos ao pedido da menina e segue para o pátio, se aproximando dela. – Neji...

Ele então a pega no colo e caminha para dentro da Mansão Hyuuga, ambos estavam encharcados pela chuva, e então, Neji coloca Hinata novamente no chão.

- Troque-se e vá. – Fala Neji com seu tom de voz baixo e indiferente.

Achando que seria melhor seguir o conselho do primo, Hinata caminha pela mansão até chegar a seu quarto, onde troca de roupa, vestindo uma _yukata_ branca e depois segue para o encontro do pai, Hiashi. Não demora muito até que Hinata chegue até o local onde seu pai já estava a esperando, ele estava sentando sobre uma almofada esverdeada e logo a frente dele, estava à irmã mais nova da _kunoichi_, a pequena Hanabi.

- Chamei vocês aqui para dizer sobre um Torneio que acontecerá em Konoha, e será realizado pelo clã Hyuuga. – Hiashi diz seriamente e pausadamente. – Esse torneio é um grande evento em que todas as _kunoichis_ do clã Hyuuga se enfrentam, ele foi desenvolvido para homenagear a anciã mais velha do nosso clã, a honorável Hitome Hyuuga. E vocês duas vão participar, e provarão que são as mais fortes da _Souke_, e quero que ganhem.

Hinata fica preocupada com Hanabi, ela ainda estava na academia e enfrentaria _kunoichis_ de níveis muito altos, não queria que a irmã se machucasse.

- Pai, mas a Hanabi-_chan_ é muito nova e...

- Ela é muito mais capacitada e forte que você, ela sem dúvida tem mais chances de ganhar. – Hiashi mais uma vez não permite que Hinata termine sua frase, e a menina abaixa a cabeça, fitando agora o chão.

- Será um prazer trazer o título de vencedora para o clã Hyuuga. – Hanabi diz em tom respeitoso.

- Muito bem, o evento acontecerá daqui a dois dias, é bom que treinem. Agora podem se retirar.

Hinata e Hanabi fazem uma reverência respeitosa e saem da sala, deixando Hiashi sozinho.

- Hinata-_nee_-_chan_, não fique no meu caminho. – Hanabi fala secamente para Hinata antes de virar as costas para a irmã e seguir por um extenso corredor.

- Hanabi-_chan_... – Hinata abaixa a cabeça e fica parada na porta da sala onde estava anteriormente, e algumas gotas de lágrimas começam a cair sobre o chão, deixando-o com pequenas marcas. – Acho que não devo participar...

Hinata caminha em passos lentos, perdida em seus pensamentos e tentando conter as lágrimas que percorriam seu rosto, até pararem na curva do queixo, ela nunca se sentiu tão mal como agora. Depois de caminhar pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga, Hinata para na varanda que dava acesso ao mesmo pátio que antes treinava, a chuva havia parado, mas o céu ainda continuava com aquelas cores tristes e Hinata se senta na rampa que seguia para varanda para o pátio, trazendo as penas dobradas para perto do peito.

- Algum problema, Hinata-_san_? – Ela se assusta e vira o corpo para trás, não havia percebido a chega de Neji.

- Problema nenhum... – Hinata abaixa a cabeça e começa a bater os dedos indicadores um no outro – Só estava pensando algumas coisas...

- Se você deve ou não participar do torneio, não é? – Fala Neji

- S-Sim...eu não tenho capacidade o suficiente, meu pai tem razão. É muito mais lógico que a Hanabi ganhe o torneio...

- Estranho você falar assim, Hinata. – Começa Neji – Você estava tão decidida até agora pouco, estava treinando tão seriamente que nem queria obedecer ao chamado do seu pai.

Hinata olha Neji atentamente, ele estava com um tom de voz menos indiferente, e isso há deixa um pouco envergonhada, mas feliz por Neji está tentando ajuda - lá, do jeito dele.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Você deve acreditar mais em si mesma, não no que os outros dizem ao seu respeito. Depois que você aprender isso, com certeza será uma _kunoichi_ mais forte.

Neji interrompe a menina e assim depois de falar, vira as costas e segue para dentro da mansão Hyuuga, deixando uma Hinata pensativa e surpresa para trás.

- "Neji...você se preocupou comigo, do seu jeito..." – Hinata fita a palma de suas mãos – "Você está certo, eu tenho que acreditar em mim mesma, assim como o Naruto-_kun_ acredita nele mesmo, assim não haverá barreiras para eu ganhar o respeito do meu pai e da minha irmã..."

Hinata fecha os punhos e se ergue, ela caminha até o pátio e já fica em posição de luta, era iria treinar muito, e provaria que era uma kunoichi forte.

- Por que...esse é meu estilo ninja!!! – Ela começa a fazer os movimentos com as mãos característico do clã Hyuuga, o chakra que saia das palmas da mão de Hinata iam cortando o ar, e a cada momento os movimentos ganhavam mais ritmo e velocidade, estava concentrada e daria o melhor de si. Não muito longe dali, um par de olhos acompanhava o treinamento e o esforço da menina, eram os olhos atentos de Neji.

- "Hinata pode se tornar muito mais forte, se tiver um treinamento mais adequado, tenho certeza que sozinha ela pode conseguir aumentar suas habilidades...Eu poderia até treina - lá, mas ela precisa aprender sozinha e achar o próprio caminho para a força interior dela,a final, ela tem sangue Hyuuga..."

O tempo passou rápido, e Hinata nem percebeu, já era o dia do grande torneio, e o estádio de Konoha, onde havia acontecido à fase final do _Chunnin Shiken_ estava cheio, todos queriam ver as lutas que o torneio promoveria, os Hyuuga era o clã mais velho e poderoso da vila toda.

- Nossa!!! Quanta gente_ttebayo_!!

- Desde o _Chunnin Shiken_ que não venho aqui... – Fala Sakura se sentando ao lado de Naruto.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Naruto. - Kurenai se senta, acompanhada de Kiba e Shino – É um dia muito importante para a Hinata.

- Tudo bem Kurenai-_sensei_, a Hinata é minha amiga, e eu quero torcer por ela!!

- A Hinata ficou treinando por dois dias, ela não saiu da mansão Hyuuga... – Kiba tira Akamaru de cima de sua cabeça e o coloca em seu colo – Pergunto se o Neji ajudou ela...

- Conhecendo o gênio do Neji, acho que ele não ajudou a Hinata. É mais provável que ele tenha preferido que ela mesma descobrisse o caminho para se tornar forte.

- Eu concordo com você Shino. – Fala Sakura.

- Ahh, Kurenai-_sensei_, desculpa a Sakura estar aqui de bico. – Naruto fala inocentemente e recebe um soco de Sakura, jogando-o para longe.

- NARUTO _BAKA_!!! FOI VOCÊ QUE ME CHAMOU, EU VIM POR QUE ESTAVA DE FOLGA E NÃO PRECISAVAM DE MIM NO HOSPITAL!!

- Não se preocupe com isso, quanto mais amigos da Hinata estiverem aqui, ela se sentirá mais motivada. – Kurenai fala ao se levantar pra pegar o corpo desacordado de Naruto e trazê-lo para o local onde estavam sentados.

De repente, uma voz de senhora idosa é ecoada por todo o estádio de Konoha, e no centro dele, dividindo as duas arquibancadas, havia um grande palanque, com algumas cadeiras, ocupadas pelos mais respeitados Hyuugas, e na cadeira do meio, havia uma mulher idosa, vestida com um quimono preto com flores brancas.

- Agradeço à todos a presença e agradeço especialmente à Godaime por ter cedido o estágio de Konoha para esse evento. Aqui, será provado qual das _kunoichis_ que carregam a linhagem Hyuuga no sangue, é a mais honrada e capacidade, e essa _kunoichis_ dará herdeiros fortes e igualmente honrosos para todo o clã. Que comece o torneio!!!

Todos aplaudem o discurso daquela senhora e no campo onde ocorreria a luta, entram todas as kunoichis participantes, e entre elas, estavam Hinata e Hanabi.

- HINATA!!!! DÊ O SEU MELHOR!!! – Grita Naruto que chama a atenção da garota, que fica com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

- N-Naruto-_kun_...

- ARRAZA HINATA!!! – Kiba e Sakura gritam juntos.

- P-Puxa...meus a-amigos vie-e-ram...Kurenai-_sensei_...

Hinata olha para a _sensei_ que faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

- Humf... – Hanabi solta um suspiro de indiferença.

Assim que são anunciadas as batalhas, todas as kunoichis do clã Hyuuga se mostram muito habilidosas, eram lutas muito bonitas e rápidas, onde cada segundo contava como auxilio para a vitória, a próxima luta seria entre Hinata e uma outra garota, um pouco mais velha que ela e Hinata estava um pouco apreensiva.

- Ah... – Hanabi chega da batalha, ela havia vencido mas estava muito ferida e fraca, assim que chega perto das outras competidoras que esperavam sua vez, ela cai no chão, chamando a atenção dos médicos que estavam espalhados.

- Irmã!! – Hinata corre ao socorro da irmã, que não parecia nada bem. – Hanabi, fala comigo, você está bem?

Os médicos atendem Hanabi e a levam para uma sala onde começam os exames, e rapidamente Hiashi é informado da situação de sua filha mais nova, ele chega ao local onde Hanabi estava sendo tratada e é informado pelos médicos que ela não teria condições de continuar no torneio, muitos de seus órgãos estavam debilitados e alguns tecidos estavam quase rasgados, isso deixou Hiashi muito nervoso e preocupado, ele ordenou que cuidassem o mais rápido possível de sua filha, agora só restava Hinata para representá-lo no torneio, e isso deixou Hinata muito preocupada e aflita, se perdesse, iria desonrar o pai e ele ficaria muito bravo com a incompetência dela, naquele momento Hinata queria sair correndo, sumir dali, fugir. Nunca tanta pressão e responsabilidade haviam caído em seus ombros num só dia, o que ela faria?

Os olhos de Hinata começam a ficar cheio de lágrimas, e elas já estavam prontas para caírem pelo seu rosto, até que ela sente uma mão em seu ombro e ao olhar para trás, vê Neji.

- Hinata, agora é sua chance de mostrar o quanto cresceu e desenvolveu como ninja, é a última luta, agora que Hanabi não pode participar, só sobram você e a outra _kunoichi_.

- M-Mas Neji...e-eu não vou... – Hinata fica surpresa e confusa, ao sentir que Neji estava abraçando-a, ele nunca havia demonstrando algum carinho por ela, e aquilo foi uma enorme emoção para a menina.

- Seus amigos acreditam em você, agora vá... – São as últimas palavras de Neji, antes de sair de lá, se dirigindo para o corredor que dava acesso às arquibancadas.

- N-N-Neji... – Hinata estava muito envergonhada, mas logo recupera a seriedade ao ouvir seu nome sendo anunciado para a próxima e última luta do torneio iria honrar o pai, e orgulhar a atenção e o carinho dos amigos que vieram prestigia-lá e também, se faria merecedora do apoio que Neji havia lhe dado.

Hinata chega ao campo onde ocorreria a luta e fita atentamente sua adversário, que faz uma reverência cordial e Hinata responde da mesma forma, quando são ávidas que poderiam começar a luta, Hinata logo começa a colocar em prática todo seu árduo treinamento, as mãos dela se chocam com a da adversária, causando uma pressão muito alta, devido ao chakra. As duas atacam e defendem com incríveis habilidades e todos ficam muito admirados, estava uma luta equilibrada e com movimentos leves e rápidos, deixando tudo mais interessante. A adversária de Hinata dá um salto e toca o ombro de Hinata com uma das mãos, depois de ter feito um giro no ar e Hinata cai de joelhos no chão, segurando seu ombro ferido. A adversária vê a chance de dar um final na batalha, indo com toda a velocidade e força para cima de Hinata, que num giro rápido, mesmo com os joelhos sendo machucados pela ação, forma um forte _Kaiten_ que joga o corpo da adversária para longe, fazendo com que se choque contra a parede. Hinata levanta com dificuldade e corre em direção a adversária, e concentra o pouco que ainda lhe restava de chakra, e usa seu ataque, o _Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_, mas para a surpresa de todos que conheciam essa técnica dela, Hinata estava usando apenas um braço, pelo fato do outro ter sido debilitado pelo golpe da sua adversária, e foi um golpe magnifico aplicado por Hinata para derrotar sua adversária, que sem chance e forças cai no chão da arena, mostrando afinal, quem tinha vencido aquela incrível luta.

- HINATA!!!!!!!! – Naruto, Sakura, Kurenai, Kiba e Shino vibram na arquibancada quando o juíz da partida anuncia a imcapacidade de luta da outra _kunoichi_. Todos que estavam vendo a luta se erguem e começam a aplaudir formente a nova vencedora, Hinata.

- "Muito bem Hinata..." – Neji que estava vendo a luta, dá um pequeno sorriso e então ele olha para onde os principais membros do clã Hyuuga estavam sentados, ele queria ver a expressão no rosto de Hiashi e ao vê-la, Neji fica um pouco perplexo, pois o tio estava sorrindo, coisa que Neji nunca havia visto em anos.

- Ah...ah... – Hinata estava ofegante, ela segurava o braço debilitado com o outro, ela não acreditava que tinha vencido, ela conseguiu, com seu próprio esforço e dedicação, mas se não fosse também pela ajuda de Neji, ela nunca teria conseguido.

Depois de ser cumprimentada por todos os principais membros do clã Hyuuga, Hinata é abraçada por Hiashi que diz no ouvido dela, que estava muito orgulhoso, o que foi suficiente para que lágrimas escorrecem pelo rosto da jovem kunoichi, mas dessa vez, eram lágrimas de felicidade. Hiashi então fez uma festa na mansão Hyuuga para comemorar a vitória de Hinata, era a primeira vez que ela se sentia verdadeiramente querida por sua família, ela estava muito feliz.

- Você não desistiu...e isso foi a maior lição que você poderia ter tirado da batalha. – Neji estava conversando com Hinata na varanda da mansão, que dava acesso ao pátio onde ela costumava treinar, foi ali que tudo tinha começado.

- O-Obrigada à você Neji, que me ajudou bastante... – Hinata diz com seu tom de voz baixo e meigo – A cada dia eu me tornarei mais forte, vocês verão!!

A festa decorre tranquila e o céu estava com um azul maravilhoso, límpido, finalmente as nuvens pretas e o seu triste haviam indo embora...

**Glossário: **

_-kunoichi_: ninja mulher_  
-san_: tratamento respeitável: senhor, senhora, senhorita_  
-sensei_: professor_  
-chan_: tratamento carinhoso para meninas_  
-kun_: tratamente carinhoso, geralmente para meninos_  
-baka_: idiota_  
-nee-chan_: irmã mais velha_  
-yukata_: roupa japonesa, parecida com o quimono, só que mais leve e simples_  
-ttebayo_: expressão usada por Naruto_  
-Souke_: família principal do clã Hyuuga_  
-Kaiten_: _Hakkeshou Kaiten_ é uma técnica em que se forma um círculo de chakra sobre o corpo do praticante, fazendo uma defesa perfeita._  
-Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_: Hinata solta chakra da palma da mão como formando uma defesa de 360 graus em linhas muito finas por ter o corpo muito flexível, mas esse é o estilo próprio dela._  
-Chunnin Shiken_: exame feito pelos Genis para subirem seus estatus e se tornarem Chunnins.


	2. Capítulo II: Desenhos no deserto

**O livro de contos de Konoha**

Capítulo II: Desenhos no deserto

**[Obs: CONTÉM ALGUNS SPOLIERS**, e eu me acrescentei nessa estória por que sou louca com o Gaara, por favor, entendam...

Vila da areia, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal depois do terrível combate que havia ocorrido lá. As pessoas preferiram esquecer o terrível incidente e continuar suas vidas normalmente, mas nunca iriam esquecer que quase perderam seu quinto Kazekage, que lutou bravamente para proteger toda a vila. Após ter se recuperado de tudo que aconteceu, Gaara, o quinto Kazekage estava dia após dia, desenvolvendo e melhorando toda a vila, para a surpresa de todos que um dia o chamaram de "demônio que amava só a si mesmo". Gaara sabia dos problemas que poderia enfrentar futuramente, afinal, não era mais um _jinchuriki_, e possivelmente seus poderes como _shinobi_ teriam enfraquecido após a perda de _Shukaku_, mas ele não iria desistir e muito menos se lamentar pela perda, ele iria defender a Vila da Areia custe o que custasse.

- Gaara, chegou o pergaminho-resposta de Konoha, eles já enviaram alguém para olhar os documentos e artefados achados nas ruínas da Vila da Areia. – Era Temari que entrava na sala do Kazekage.

- Achei interessante achar resquícios sobre a Vila da Folha, achei que deveriamos comunicar à eles. – Fala Gaara se levantado da cadeira e se virando para a janela de sua sala.

- Já que não tem mais nada na sua agenda, por que não dá uma volta? Você parece cansado, e uma volta pela vila fará bem. – Aconselha Temari e Gaara só faz sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

- Bom, eu vou sair então, preciso olhar umas coisas na Academia. Até mais Gaara. – Temari sai da sala, e fecha a porta.

A vila da Areia estava muito movimentada, as pessoas andavam tranquilamente pelas ruas, umas cuidando de seus estabelecimentos, outras olhando as crianças que brincavam, e outras apenas apreciando aquela manhã ensolarada.

- Com licença, você tem passaporte? – Um dos guardas que cuidava da entrada da vila barra uma moça de longos cabelos negros, que iam até um pouco abaixo da cintura, com olhos brilhantes e negros, como uma pedra ônix.

- Tenho sim... – Com uma voz doce, a moça tira de dentro de sua bolsa de viagem a documentação pedida. – Eu sou Tsukihime, fui enviada pela Vila da Folha, devem ter recebido a mensagem da Hokage-_sama_.

- Estão certos os documentos, irei levar a senhorita, Kankurou-_san_ deixou esta ordem. – Fala o shinobi, esperando que a moça o siga.Tsukihime acompanha o guarda e fica observando a vila da Areia, era a primeira vez que visitava um lugar tão diferente, ela se destrai com seus pensamentos e a beleza exótica daquela vila, que nem percebe que já haviam chegado ao local onde Kankurou a aguardava.

- Tsukihime-_san_? – Chama Kankurou e ela se assusta, acordando de seus pensamentos. – Obrigado por vir.

- Ah...é um prazer, você é o Kankurou-_san_, não é? Muito prazer. – Ela estende a mão e esbosa um sorriso amigável, e Kankurou estende sua mão para cumprimenta-la.

- Igualmente, mas pode me chamar apenas de Kankurou, Tsukihime-san. – Diz Kankurou educadamente.

- Então por favor, me chame apenas de Tsukihime. – Ela sorri e ele retribui com outro sorriso.

- Por favor, irei apresenta-la ao Kazekage e depois encaminharemos você para o local que foi mencionada na carta enviada a Konoha, por me acompanhe.

Tsukihime faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e acompanha Kankurou, até que chegam na sala do Kazekage, mas ele não estava lá, então Kankurou é informado por um dos conselheiros da vila que Gaara havia saído para caminhar um pouco.

- Desculpe, parece que não poderei apresenta-la agor ao Kazekage. – Fala Kankurou.

- Não se preocupe com isso, é certo o Kazekage-sama caminhar um pouco, imagino que deve ser um trabalho arduo cuidar de uma vila tão grande. – Ela sorri – Eu gostaria de começar meu trabalho agora, se não se importar de me levar até ao local.

- De modo algum, por favor. – Kankurou guia Tsukihime por entre a vila, até que depois de uma boa caminhada, chegam a uma grande ruína, era um antigo e grande prédio, diferente das construções atuais que haviam na vila. – Apareceu depois de uma tempestade de areia, foi uma surpresa e tanto.

- É linda...nunca vi uma construção como essa. – Tsukihime se aproxima e põe a sua mala e bolsa de viagem no chão, ela abre a bolsa e tira um caderno de lá. – Vou fazer uns desenhos...

Kankurou se aproxima e pega a mala de Tsukihime.

- Irei levar para o aposento que foi preparado para você, e aqui estão algumas informações que pegamos desde o aparecimento dessa ruina. – Kankurou entrega um pergaminho para Tsukihime. – Com licença agora.

- Sim... – Tsukihime agradece com uma reverência e pega o pegaminho, guardando-o na bolsa. – Irei analisar depois que terminar o desenho...

Kankurou esbosa em sua face, um sorriso, essa moça era muito animada com aquilo que estava fazendo. E por fim, a manhã passa e o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte, Tsukihime havia terminado os desenhos e vasculhava o exterior da ruina, apalpava delicadamente cada parede, portas, janelas, queria sentir a história que estava naquela local, até que algo chama sua atenção, ela sente a presença de alguém próximo, mas não era um chakra agressivo e por isso não estava muito preocupada em ter que lutar ali, mas sua curiosidade faz com que seus pés caminhem até onde estava essa presença e ela se depara com um rapaz, em vestes brancas e por cima dos ombros um manto azul; os cabelos eram avermelhados e os olhos bem verdes, ele vira o corpo em direção a moça que o fitava.

- Quem é você? – Pergunta o rapaz com uma voz séria e sem emoção, deixando Tsukihime um pouco incomodada.

- Ah...e você, quem pode ser? – Pergunta a moça ainda observando fixamente o rapaz, ela não havia associado as vestimentas do rapaz com um importante título que ele carregava.

-... – O rapaz apenas vira as costas para a moça e segue seu caminho. – Não sinto que seja inimiga, então não me interessa.

Tsukihime frange a testa em desgosto, que rapaz esquisito e sério, mas muito bonito. Quando Tsukihime se dá conta do que havia pensando, sacode a cabeça violentamente afim de tirar aquela palavra de sua mente e por algum motivo começa a seguir o rapaz.

- Por favor, espere! Eu não sei chegar ao prédio do Kazekage, não quero passar a noite aqui no relento!! – Tsukihime chama pelo rapaz que para de repente e se vira para trás, observando a moça que chegava mais perto dele.

- Kazekage? Por que você quer ir ao prédio central? – Pergunta o rapaz com o mesmo tom de voz de antes.

- Ah...eu fui mandanda pela vila da Folha, vim saber dos documentos com o nome da vila que foram encontrado naquelas ruinas. – Ela sorri e fica ao lado do rapaz.

- E o que achou dessas ruinas? – O rapaz pergunta novamente, sem mudar o tom de voz e continua a caminhar, acompanhado da jovem.

- Se não me engano elas tem aproximadamente 900 anos, mas preciso fazer um estudo mais detalhado do interior dela, só fiz uma pesquisa superficial por enquanto.

Tsukihime fala sem cerimônia e num tom de voz doce e amigavel e o rapaz apenas escutava, as vezes olhando para a moça que fala distraída e fantasiosamente sobre as ruinas, eles caminham por um tempo até chegarem ao prédio central, e Kankurou e Temari estavam na porta, pareciam preocupados.

- Gaara!! – Os dois falam ao mesmo tempo. – Por onde esteve a tarde toda? Estavamos preocupados com você.

- ... – Gaara não demosntra qualquer reação até que Tsukihime toma a palavra.

- Ahhh, então seu nome é Gaara? – Ela sorri – Boa noite Kankurou!!

- Tsukihime-_san_, você estava com o Gaara a tarde toda? – Pergunta Kankurou.

- Ah...mais ou menos, eu me deparei com ele a alguns minutos atrás, lá nas ruinas.

- Bom, ele é o Kazekage, mas acho que você já deve saber, não é? – Fala Kankurou. – Esta aqui é minha irmã Temari, eu estava falando sobre você com ela.

- Muito prazer! – Temari cumprimenta mas levanta uma das sombrancelhas ao ver que o rosto de Tsukihime estava muito vermelho. – Se sente bem?

- AH!!!!!! – Ela dá um pulo. – VOCÊ É O KAZEKAGE-_SAMA_, DESCULPE MINHA GROSSERIA LÁ NAS RUINAS!!!

Tsukihime faz muitas reverências na frente de Gaara que apenas fica observando sem demonstrar reação. Depois das apresentações e de Tsukihime ter se recuperado do susto, todos estavam numa bonita mesa de jantar, e estava presente na mesa também, Baki.

- Seja bem-vinda a vila da Areia! – Baki levanta uma taça que continha vinho. – O que achou das ruinas, Tsukihime-_san_?

- Ah, não pude fazer um estudo mais detalhado ainda, mas é bem bonita, uma construção que eu nunca tinha visto antes. – Ela sorri

- Tsukihime é bem dedicada e animada, pelo que Kankurou disse. – Fala Temari depois de degustar o vinho. – Mas você também luta, ou só cuida de partes mais de estudo da antiguidade?

- Bom, eu sou uma ninja de fato, de nível Jounin, e sou especialista em jutsu de _suiton_. Agora, estive afastada por um tempo, depois de um acidente... – Tsukihime por alguns segundos fica com uma expressão muito triste, mas apenas Gaara nota esse segundos. – Então comecei a estudar bastante sobre história antiga até que me especializei em pouco tempo, e agora presto esses serviços para Konoha, viajo bastante, mas me surpreendi ao chegar aqui, é muito do que muitos lugares que já visitei.

- Interessante, você deve saber bastante coisa, não é? – Fala Kankurou

- Ah...nunca sabemos o suficiente e nunca saberemos tudo, o que mais gosto é das surpresas que acontecem a cada nova descoberta.

-Bom, então vamos brindar mais uma vez e terminar o jantar, amanhã será um longo dia para a Tsukihime-_san_ e todos nós precisamos nos recolher cedo.

E depois da frase de Baki, todos se retiram para seu quartos, e no seu, Tsukihime abre o pergaminho que Kankurou havia dado para ela logo pela manhã e começa a analisar atentamente, até que depois de um tempo, não conseguia mais se concentrar, uma coisa estava deixando a atenção dela voar para longe, e Tsukihime se envergonhada de saber que tal coisa era o Kazekage.

- Ah...não, não!! – Ela se levanta e sacode a cabeça como antes. – O que é isso, que absurdo... – Ela caminha pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, até que decide sair e leva consigo seu caderno de desenhos. Caminhando pelos corredores daquele prédio, ela chega numa sacada.

- Que céu lindo... – Ela se enconta ao olhar para o céu totalmente coberto de estrelas, era bonito ver o deserto no horizonte, dava vontade de desenhar aquela paisagem, até que uma voz chama sua atenção.

- O que faz aqui? – Era Gaara

- Ah...boa noite Kazekage-_sama_, desculpa atrapalhar você...

- Pode me chamar de Gaara... – Ele fala olhando o horizonte, enquanto o vento do deserto sopra delicadamente, fazendo os cabelos avermelhados do rapaz ganhar um movimento leve.

- Gaara... – Ela sussurra, como o vento, e Gaara vira seu rosto em direção à ela.

- Você me pareceu um pouco triste, no jantar, estava ruim? – Ele pergunta sem mudar seu tom de voz habitual, mas diferente das outras vezes, ele olhava para ela e isso a deixava um pouco envergonhada, afinal, estava apenas com um pijama.

- Ah...não, estava tudo uma delícia... – Ela sorri sem graça, desviando os olhos que se encontravam com os do Kazekage. – Eu fico surpresa que tenha notado que fiquei triste, você é um shinobi muito experiente, ah..que besteira eu falei, você é o Kazekage...

Tsukihime se xinga em pensanmento, que coisa mais idiota que ela havia falado, com certeza Gaara deveria pensar que ela era uma idiota e que iria embora dali, mas para sua surpresa ele apenas se aproximou dela.

- Sua expressão era de solidão, de perda...e isso eu conheço bem. Seja o que tiver acontecido, espero que esteja melhor agora.

Tsukihime fica com as maçãs do rosto coradas, dessa vez, não havia como desviar o olhar de Gaara, e seus olhos se encontravam.

- O-obrigada...

Por um tempo aquele local fica silêncio, nenhuma palavra era proferida, apenas a melodia do vento da noite tocava, até que Gaara se vira e vê Tsukihime com seu caderno, desenhando algo.

- Por favor Gaara, não se mexa... – Ela diz gentilmente, enquanto olha Gaara e depois volta o olhar para o desenho que fazia. – A luz está perfeita, a noite perfeita e o modelo...

Gaara olha para Tsukihime sem entender, esperando que ela terminasse a frase, ver aquela moça causava nele um calor no peito, algo bom, que ele não sabia explicar, por que nunca havia sentido tal calor, ele só sabia que a respiração ficava um pouco mais rápida na presença dela.

- O modelo...é igualmente bonito... – Ela diz sem tirar os olhos do papel, estava envergonhada por ter dito aquilo. - ...imagino que seja igualmente lindo por dentro...bem aqui...

Ela põe a mão sobre o coração e olha Gaara fixamente que desvia o olhar e fita o céu cheio de lindas estrelas.

- Esse seu modelo perfeito, já foi um monstro que matava tudo e a todos para provar sua própria existência, não há nada de belo nele...

Tsukihime se aproxima de Gaara e põe as duas mãos no rosto do Kazekage, uma em cada face e aproxima o rosto dele ao dela, apoiando a testa dele na sua, e então, de olhos fechados ela diz suavemente e docemente

- Não precisa dizer mais nada...sei o que você passou, mas agora as trevas deram caminho para a luz...Gaara...você é uma pessoa muito boa, somente as pessoas boas querem proteger a vida de outras pessoas, nem que para isso a sua seja levada...

Gaara fica com um olhar surpreso, ele foi pego de surpresa pela ação de Tsukihime e por suas doces palavras, ele sente aquele calor dentro de si aumentar, antes ele iria embora e pensaria que aquela mulher só dizia coisas sem sentido, mas ele não queria ir embora dali, nem queria afastar seu corpo do dela, e inconcientemente, Gaara coloca as mãos no ombro de Tsukihime e a puxa delicadamente, sem dizer nada, apenas abraça a jovem qu estava na sua frente. Tsukihime se surpreende e por um momento pensa em se soltar dos braços do Kazekage, mas essa idéia escapa de sua mente, ao ver que o abraço daquele homem estava mais apertado. Não se sabe o tempo em que ficaram assim, apenas abraçados, sem dizer nada um para o outro, mas palavras naquele momento não eram necessárias, até que de repente, eles se afastam novamente, ambos sem graça pelo que aconteceu ali.

- M-Me desculpa..eu não devia... – Tsukihime tenta começar uma explicação, mas Gaara a interrompe.

- Tsukihime, o que é esse calor aqui? – Ele põe a mão sobre o coração e Tsukihime fica com o rosto mais vermelho do que antes.

- D-Depende...

- Sinto toda vez que estou perto de você, pelo menos desde que conheci você.

- A...eu acho...que isso se chama...gostar... – Tsukihime fal um pouco sem voz e muito envergonhada. – Geralmente quando começamos a...

- Amar alguém? – Pergunta Gaara, novamente com seu tom de voz e sem expressão no rosto.

- A...bem...eu não... – Tsukihime não sabia o que fazer, queria correr dali e se esconder, mas seria muita infantilidade, ela apenas fica parada de frente para Gara, como uma estátua de pedra, e ele se aproxima dela.

-Você está bem? – Pergunta

- Me desculpe...Gaara.. – Tsukihime abraça Gaara e dá um suave beijo nos lábios do Kazekage que fica parado, imóvel. – Eu gosto de você...desculpa meu atrevimento, agora..bem..é melhor eu ir...

Tsukihime se vira de costas e começa a pegar seu caderno que estava no chão, até que sente um puxão no braço e seu corpo se choca delicadamente com a do Kazekage, que logo toma os lábios de Tsukihime, que tem seu corpo amolecido e deixa o caderno cai no chão, abrindo na página em que ela havia desenhado Gaara, mas além de Gaara, ele havia desenhado outra pessoa naquele caderno.

**Glossário:  
**_-jinchuriki_: é o nome dado para a pessoa em que se sela algum biju (monstro com cauda)**  
**_-sama_: tratamento respeitovoso para pessoas superiores_  
-san_: tratamento respeitoso para senhor, senhora, senhorita..._  
-Shukaku_: biju de uma cauda (Ichibi), que foi selada no Gaara_  
-shinobi_: o mesmo que ninja_  
-suiton_: elemento água


End file.
